


moonlit melody

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, been on a bit of a fierce deity kick lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: Link runs into a god on a bridge.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	moonlit melody

**Author's Note:**

> title's from the bloodborne ost

Under the violent light of the blood moon over the Field, Link runs into a god on a bridge - he thinks they’re a god, anyways, for the Malice winding through the air dares not touch their silver armor. When they turn to face Link, their eyes are bright and unblinking. 

“Are you not afraid?” They gesture around them. “Of all this?”

“I’d rather run from it.” It’s never the effects of the moon itself that bother Link - it’s the moon itself, and the way it seems to fill up the entire sky. He shrugs, feeling a little pathetic. “Can’t fight the moon.”

The god smirks. It doesn’t seem to fit their face. 

“You can’t,” they agree, “And there’s no shame in running.”

He already knows that. There's guilt, of course, in certain circumstances, but no shame - it is a little nice to hear someone actually say it.

“But,” the god on the bridge continues, “If you were to fight the moon, to chase it down across stars and worlds, who would you go to for help?”

The Malice on his tongue when he breathes in tastes sickly sweet. “Someone who could help, probably.”

The god laughs. It doesn't sound right. It rings in Link's ears like lightning; not the thunder that follows, but the silver-sharp quickness of its flash. 

For the first time Link notices the sword strapped to their back, long and swirling and graceful.

They tell him, "I take it your journey ends below the castle, yes? But the moon is higher, of course - if you ever need me, I’ll be waiting.”

The god is familiar, like no broken statue he’s ever seen. Link prepares to sprint if he has to. “How’ll I find you?”

With a final lightning-laugh the god disappears, rippling through the Malice air and through Link and into nothing; the Hero spends the rest of the blood moon’s night on the bank under the bridge, and he dares not dream.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> one of my botw theories is that the calamity =/= ganon - the calamity is malice embodied but it's not all of malice (remember how we see malice in the botw 2 trailer) more like an outreach, so this stems from that imo in regards to what the deity is talking about. the blood/malice moon heralded the calamity, the calamity did not bring the blood moon. deity's mask is lost but parts of him still remain in his vessel's incarnation to this day waiting to be pulled at yep yep


End file.
